The present disclosure generally relates to distributed processing systems, and more particularly relates to logging transactions within a distributed processing system.
Distributed transaction systems generally rely on expensive software-based control and communication layers to collect transaction logs. The control and communication layers are usually required to locally copy the intended modification of the transaction into a log, serialize this log into another memory region, and then utilize TCP/IP sockets to send this serialized data to the transactional servers. The transaction servers then de-serialize the data to execute the transaction. This conventional configuration is expensive both in memory and processing resources.